mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam
Microsoft Sam is the famous Text to Speech voice included with Windows 2000 and Windows XP. He was also included in the TTS Program Speakonia, but his speech patterns differ from the Narrator version. Sam is well known for appearing in hundreds of YouTube videos. He is known to sing, read errors and signs, do voice-overs, and all sorts of similar activities. Early Life Microsoft Sam was actually a normal sentient program in his early days. He was born in an early prototype of Windows 2000, and later transferred to Speakonia, where he met his friends, Mike and Mary. After hanging out for a while, Sam and Mary started to date, but the relationship did not last, and resulted in them breaking up. Sam was so depressed that he accidentally walked in front of a truck carrying ROFLcopter fuel, which damaged his right eye, and infected his speech processor, making him say the infamous "soi". Sam and his friends then decided it was time to move away from Speakonia, and ventured into the real world, and that's where they met Thunderbirds101, and many other Text-to-speech officers. They were warmly welcomed aboard the Interview With a YouTuber by Domingo0022, and their adventures began. Alternate Universes There are 24 universes relating to Microsoft Sam, and all of them are uniquely different. *In the Thunderbirds101 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are blood brothers/sister, as revealed in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors S2 Finale. They originally lived on Earth as normal, but the devastating events of the S4 Finale of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors left them in shambles. After a short time in Hell at the hands of the Devil's Hell Star, Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty fled to Earth 2, where they sought permanent refuge. His lifelong wish is to "become a Boomer and explode everywhere." *In the Wonka0111 Universe, Microsoft Sam is dating Mary is not his sister, and Mike is Sam's brother, though Mike and Sam are often rivals who both want to date Mary. Sam and Mike also have a grandpa, Microsoft Geezer. In addition, Scotty has a brother and/or cousin named Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro, and both are distant cousins of Linux Anna. *In the Akriloth2610 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are friends, both Sam and Mike are not romantically involved with Mary, and Scotty's 1st clone was corrupted, and never became evil. A war known as The Epic War was fought in this Universe. *In the Supermariogeek7979 Universe, Microsoft Sam and Mike are brothers, but Mary has no blood relations with them. Mike is also dating Mary, who was once with Sam, but they broke up. Sam and Scotty are best friends, and Gordon leads an army of Taco Warriors from Domingo0022's Palace on Earth 2. *In the Dantheman2funny Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are considered siblings, as they live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion. Sam gets up to all sorts in the 2Funny Universe, such as reviewing funny videos, playing video games, looking at funny pictures, and even going on adventures. *In the Thewarragulman Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live with Sam and Mary is Sam's wife. Sam and Mary have 2 kids named Angela and Lilith like in the Sims trilogy, as the universe relates there. But not much is known yet. *In the warc9 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They live in the warc9 mansion. Most of the time, Sam is on his computer reading errors...and getting viruses e.g. The Rainbow Virus and the WTF Virus. *In the Thunderbirds76 Universe, Microsoft Sam and the gang live in the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters, an over £9000 mansion on the outskirts of the town that Thunderbirds76 lives. Mainly, Sam is on his PC Reading errors. At other times, he is eating IWAY Cookies or performing experiments in the labs. *In the EmergencyRanger88 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live on Earth, but after the devastating events as mentioned above, Sam, Mike, and Mary escaped from Earth and were welcomed aboard the EmergencyRanger88 Space Station. *In the RorytheRetrokid Universe, Sam, Mike and Mary have been friends since age 4, they live onboard the RorytheRetrokid spacestation and near Alexandra Palace in North London *In the Pieboy6000 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary and Scotty are not related in any way. The gang usually end up getting caught in shenanigans they didn't even start, such as zombie apocalypses, and other such things. A slight crossover has occurred, in which this universe and the Thunderbirds101 universe have been combined for the War in the Republic of My, allowing Sam and the gang to actually face other threats, such as the United Speakonian Soviet Republic at one point, who once only existed in the Pieboy6000 universe, and was tied in during the previously mentioned series. *In the Exiledkraken Universe, Sam is a big, bald, muscley man with a big, bushy mustache, but lacks a nose. He is also a nudist. His only goal in life is to get Evan to love him. His quest of love is often intervened with lust and Sam ends up raping Evan. He also has an obsession with pickles and oftentimes incorporates his obsession with the lust he has for Evan and uses pickles as sex toys. *In the Thunderbirds321 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister and Scotty is their cousin. They live in a house. Microsoft Jacob is their brother. (Jacob's Voice is actually Adult Male #2.) *In the Capa881 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister, when Scotty is just Microsoft Sam closest friend. He never showed up as Scotty, but as a Robot, because his body was almost blown up. They all live in Portugal but Sam and Scotty go to Capa881 Space Station for safekeeping. Sam reads the error and gets pissed of with some. Some of them even come in Portuguese and Scotty has to read it for him. Microsoft Sam's PC has been destroyed five or six times already and Scotty has been thrown out of the Spaceship once. *The natesworld2K Universe somewhat follows the Thunderbirds101 Universe because Sam, Mike, and Mary are brothers and sister. Scotty is their cousin. *In the gameyguy123 universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary are blood siblings. His relations to Scotty or Anna are not revealed yet. *In FloydPinkerton's (new) universe, Sam is (speculated) to have little relation to other voices, however, this early on, it is up for debate. *In the AT88TV universe, Sam, Mike and Mary are blood brothers and Scotty is their half cousin. They have a friendly rivalry but have never assualted one another. *In the davemadson universe, Sam and Mary are brother and sister. Mike is Sam's cousin and Mary's boyfriend. And Anna is Sam's girlfriend. Jimmy (Speakonia Male #2), Hank (Speakonia Male #3), Beulah (Speakonia Female #1), Abby (Speakonia Female #2), Guy (originally Speakonia Male #1, and later Speakonia Male #4), Scotty (Speakonia Male #1, Guy's twin brother), and davemadson (as himself) are Sam's friends who live next door. Sam and his friends usually encounter Looney Tunes intro bloopers and such. *In the FirestrikeZeppelin universe, Sam is a leading ruler in Spencon(Ion). He is also part of the Trans-Faction group called the Cult of Errors. He actually reads less errors than Mike in the series. *In the kittykat29 universe (aka Microsoft Island), Sam is king of the whole island, with Mike and Mary as his heirs and servants. Sam was attacked by Microsoft Frog (voiced by kittykat29) in episode 3 of the Error series (not yet titled) when he was killed by a bomb. Mike took over until Sam was reincarnated in episode 4. Sam is often accompanied by Clippy the paperclip, a now retired Office Assistant from Microsoft Office. Anna is their cousin (she was taken out of Darkness by fairies) and Scotty is their battlefield scanner in times of danger. *In the Thunderbirds360TV universe, Sam, Mike, and Mary are blood brothers/sister, and Scotty is their cousin. They live in LOLzil. Sometimes they go to Matth360's space station if anything bad happens, like an earthquake. *In the do123you123like345to universe, Microsoft Sam, is Microsoft Mary's brother, Microsoft Mike, is both brothers of Sam, and Mary, Microsoft Mary, is both sisters of Sam and Mike, They have a Female, and male ROFL Robot, and Scotty is their freinds. *In the ThePermian99 universe, Microsoft Sam and Mary are brother and sister and Mike is their cousin, they live in the ULR but sometimes stay for a while in ThePermian Center. They originally lived in ThePermian99's Windows XP Computer before Permie smashed the screen and pulled them out and put them on the 100th floor in his tower. *In The Cooper TV Studios Universe, Sam lives in Cooper's Town, United Federation of Pi, with his brother, Mike, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, and Scotty. Sam likes Pi Pies and cannot stand Asphalt Cookies. He reads signs, errors, and once competed in a game show with Mike and Scotty. *In the mutsuloveproductions universe, it's like a Hamtaro TV series style. Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna, LH Michael, and LH Michelle are all the best of friends and Anna is more than just his best friend. She's his true girlfriend and roommate and together they both live with Danielle Bowden and her family in Ohio. They go to what is similar to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse called the Microsoft Headquarters (or Microsoft HQ) with their computer pals: Mike, Mary, LH Michael, LH Michelle, Boss (voiced by RoboSoft 2), Dexter (voiced by RoboSoft 3), Howdy (voiced by Speakonia Male 1), Pashmina (voiced by Speakonia Female 1), Penelope (voiced by Speakonia Female 2), Amanda (voiced by RoboSoft 6), Sandy (voiced by RoboSoft 5), Stan (voiced by Speakonia Male 2), and Maxwell (voiced by Speakonia Male 3). Snoozer, the abandoned and always-sleepy Little Einsteins laptop, also lives there. However, the show is not yet made, but mutsuloveproductions is planning on it. Misc. Adventures Aside from reading errors and signs, Microsoft Sam has done all sorts of strange wacky things, like watching videos and commenting on them. He has also been known to go on adventures with Microsoft Mike and Mary (as well as with Anna). He also takes on the Role of Coach in Pieboy6000's series, where Sam, Mike, Mary and Scotty Play L4D2. Also, in the kittykat29 universe, he fights Microsoft Frog alongside Clippy, Mike, Mary, Scotty, and eventually kittykat29 herself. Mugen ThunderBirds101's Microsoft Sam is sent to the M.U.G.E.N http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M.U.G.E.N universe The character is is release by a infamous mugen creator called ButthenIdied who barley makes anything good, after late 2011 (Maybe like october) the character was found by Weegeeisgoingtokillm http://www.youtube.com/user/Weegeeisgoingtokillm , who made no characters whatsoever and edited him to be made slightly better (called Microsoft Sam SP1 Download him here: http://www.mediafire.com/?1smwe0ppvbx7spb) and is now officialy known as the guy who made Microsoft Sam. Later Jenngra505 made a private edit of Microsoft Sam that makes his character much much better he likes to call Microsoft Sam SP2. DISCLAMER: MICROSOFT SAM WORKS IN MUGEN 1.0 HOWEVER THERE IS A WAY TO MAKE HIM WORK IN WINMUGEN PLUS Download MUGEN here: http://mugen.en.softonic.com/ See also List of words Microsoft Sam can't say correctly List of Microsoft Sam’s vehicles Microsoft Sam Concepts gallery Also, did you know my ROFLCOPTER GOES SOISOISOISOISOISOISOI Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft